Missing Purpose
by otakugirl44
Summary: Neku has won the Reaper's Game, but is now left without any objectives. After all, what's life without a challenge? And he starts to miss a certain someone...


Here it is! My first official fanfiction! I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: TWEWY belongs to the ever so awesome Square Enix. This story is completely fan-made.

* * *

It was winter in Shibuya. The buildings and streets were covered with snow. White flakes were falling from the sky. Cold wind blew around. People were now dressed in winter attire. Shibuya looked totally different now. But these were the same streets…same crowds…same Shibuya.

Neku tread past the bustling crowds of Shibuya. He was decked out in heavy Jupiter of the Monkey clothes. He had nothing else to do but to randomly wander around the cold streets of Shibuya. Shiki was busy making winter clothes with Eri. Rhyme was down with the flu. Her brother, Beat, being the idiot he was*, was not affected but had to stay home to care for his sister. And Joshua was…

_What's that guy doing right now?_ Neku thought. He hadn't seen Joshua ever since revealing that he was the Composer. He was starting to miss-

_Wait a second! There's no way that I can miss that jerk. Remember, he _killed _you. Think you can miss him for that?_

Neku felt his heart ache. He didn't really believe what he thought.

The cold wind nipped at Neku's face. He shivered. _Stupid weather…_ He still kept walking. Actually, he had no idea where his destination was. He just kept on going. Just like in the game. But in the game, he had a purpose to keep on going. Right now, he was aimlessly wandering around for no reason.

_I might have saved Shibuya from destruction, and I might have saved all of my friends, and I might have learned to open up…but what else does that do? While everyone else is at a different position in their lives making the best out of them, I've ended up back where I was before the game. I'm back to wandering aimlessly again…_

His thoughts strayed to Joshua. Since Joshua was the Composer of Shibuya, he was the creator of the Reaper's Game. It was the because of the game that he had friends now. It was because of it that Neku was able to change. It was all because of Joshua.

_Why do I feel this way? I hate Joshua. I hate him. I…_

Neku's heart hurt again.

…_I want to see him again._

Neku found himself standing in front of CAT's mural. The mural spoke to Neku. It said, "Live your life to the fullest. Don't waste time. Your life is shorter than you think. Reach all of your goals."

_What goals? I've finished the game. There's nothing to aim for now. I'm just as useless as I was before._

Neku reached out and touched the mural. It looked beautiful, but it felt cold. He looked up to the sky. The white flakes falling from it reminded him of feathers. Angel feathers.

Neku's thoughts strayed to Joshua once more.

_Okay…so I want to see him again. So what? It's just going to be a reunion. You know, seeing him...talking with him…interacting…_

Neku's heart ached more than ever.

…_remembering the times we've been together…_

His heart was hurting him really bad. Then a little voice in Neku's head spoke up. "He's a friend. Friends miss each other."

Neku couldn't take it anymore. Hot tears streamed down his face. His legs weakened and he fell on his knees. He cried loudly. He shouted to the sky.

"Okay, I admit it! I miss you! You're more than a friend to me! You're…you're…" He spoke between sobs.

"You've changed me completely. You gave me friends. You helped me expand my horizons. You're not just my friend. You're my partner. My dear partner…" Neku calmed down a little.

"So please…give me something to aim for…come back…"

He looked back up at the sky. Nothing happened.

Neku wiped away his tears. "Just look at me…I look like a sore loser. There's no way he'll want to come back to me in this condition."

"Think so?"

Neku immediately turned around, finding a silver-haired, purple-eyed boy in heavy Pegaso clothes. It was none other than Joshua.

Joshua sighed. "What will you do if the others see you like this?" He was using his infamous playful tone. "The other angels will wonder why I chose you-"

"Joshua!" Neku hugged Joshua tightly before he could finish speaking.

"Nnngh…Let go of me…too tight…" Joshua was suffocating under Neku's grip. He complied, letting go of him.

"I heard every word you said."

Neku blushed a little. "Y-you did?"

"Yep. I also know that you have a problem finding your goals."

"Oh…so you do…"

Joshua put his hand on Neku's shoulder.

"You have a purpose right here in the RG. And that is to live life the best you can."

"Yeah, but I can't do that without any goals, can I?"

Joshua smirked and let out a giggle.

"You don't know? You already have a goal set out for yourself."

Neku gave him a confused look. "I do?"

"Yes, you do. Your goal is to live as happily as you can with your friends. If you become happy, then Shibuya becomes happy. Make Shibuya into what you what you want it to be. What _you_ want to be."

Neku stared at Joshua. "Wow…I can do all that?"

"Tee hee…you _are_ my proxy, after all."

Neku shivered. It started to snow more and get windier.

"Come on. It's warm back at WildKat. Plus, Sanae can make us some warm drinks."

Joshua smiled and offered his hand to Neku. "Work for you?"

Neku smiled back, stood up, and held Joshua's hand. "What do you think?"

* * *

*In Japan, there's a saying that idiots don't get colds.

There you go! My first fanfic! I really like how this one turned out. Reviews would be appreciated! Criticism will also be appreciated.


End file.
